


yoon's anatomy

by binucore



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Smut, Surgeons, Surgery, i use random idols i stan as staff members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binucore/pseuds/binucore
Summary: "he's so  hot" sanha sighs, placing his chin on the palm of his hand as he admires the doctor who is standing across the room, talking to a patient. bomin stood beside him, following sanha’s eyes to see who exactly he was talking about.“who? doctor park?” bomin asks, raising an eyebrow.“yeah... doctor park minhyuk” sanha sighs dreamily once again.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! its been quite awhile since i’ve published a fic on here. i’ve been into greys anatomy lately so i decided i would write something inspired by the show. 
> 
> im not sure how frequently i will update due to my online classes, but i’ll try my best!

sanha turned off his alarm, groaning quietly as he pushed his hair back and out of his face. he blinked, opening his eyes fully and staring at the white ceiling. today was the day. his first day as a surgical intern at one of south korea’s finest teaching hospitals. he had been waiting for this day for god knows how long.

this is what he had dedicated his whole life to. this is what his mother’s whole life was dedicated to. he was nervous yet excited to finally be chasing his dreams.

after laying in bed for just a few more minutes, he finally got up out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom to freshen up.

he showered, brushed his teeth, did his hair nicely and got dressed in some casual jeans and a large sweater. he packed a few essentials into a small bag and headed into the kitchen where his mom was sat at the dining table, food already prepared and served just for sanha.

sanha lived alone in a nice apartment gifted by his parents, but his mother insisted on coming over early in the morning to send him off on his first day of being an intern. mrs. yoon was a well known cardiac surgeon who was proud of her son for taking on the same career path as her.

“ah, my son, there you are” the woman smiled up at sanha. “all ready for your first day?”

sanha sat down across his mother, picking up his chopsticks. “of course i am, i’ve been waiting for this day since forever” he sighed happily and started to eat. his mother sat there silently, a small smile on her face. she was truly proud of how far sanha has come.

after they both finished eating, they cleaned up and sanha was standing at the door, ready to get to the hospital. his mother placed a hand on his cheek. “good luck, my sanha. the first day is always the hardest” she said. sanha smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his mother’s cheek. “thank you mom”

-

sanha parked his car and took a deep breath, both his hands still on the steering wheel. “you can do this yoon sanha” he muttered to himself quietly. after calming himself down for a bit, he finally grabbed his things and got out the car.

he headed straight into the hospital, loving the breeze of cold air as soon as he walks in. the waiting area is already filled with families of patients, he looked around the huge hospital and smiled to himself. sanha remembered the exact way to the intern’s locker room back when he had his tour. he slowly made his way there, since he was quite early and didn’t need to rush.

he stepped into the locker room that was almost full packed with interns, some talking amongst each other and others standing alone looking nervous. sanha walked over to his locker, opening it and setting his things inside. he could hear the other interns talking right beside him.

“i heard the neurosurgeon is like some kind of super model”

“you mean doctor lee? isn’t he dating a resident?”

“you can do that?”

“i heard yoon inha’s son was joining the program”

“yoon inha? shes is like the greatest cardiac surgeon in korea”

sanha shut his locker, grabbing his scrubs just as he heard the other interns talking about his mother. he had no plans of telling anyone that he was the son of yoon inha. it would only leave them thinking he had some kind of advantage when he definitely did not. his decision to become a surgeon had nothing to do with his mother, and he had worked hard all by himself to get where he is today. sure, his mother had gave him guidance, but that was about it.

“her son must be amazing”

“or maybe he sucks, you never know”

sanha finished changing into his scrubs and fixed his slightly messy hair in the mirror, pouting in focus.

“you’re yoon inha’s son”

sanha’s hand stopped, and he looked up and saw a tall guy with black curly hair smiling at him through the mirror. “huh?” sanha said in confusion. the guy raised his voice, “i said you’re yoon inha’s s-“

sanha quickly turned around and put a hand over the guy’s mouth. “don’t be so loud, i heard you” sanha rolled his eyes. the guy pushed sanha’s arm off of him and gave sanha a weird look. “i don’t want anyone to know that, so keep it down will you?” sanha said. “and how did you even know that?”

“you look just like your mother” the guy smiled. “im choi bomin by the way”

sanha looked him up and down, as if he was analyzing. he looked good, with his light blue scrubs and white coat. his hair curly but kept neat. bomin was handsome and carried himself well. “yoon sanha” sanha replied. “do i really look like my mother?”

“you do. except for the blonde hair” bomin laughed.

“i dyed it, thought i would go for a new look before the program started” sanha smiled.

“it suits you” bomin complimented.

sanha barely got to thank him before someone came in and announced loudly for all the interns to follow them. everyone rushed to put on their coats and piled out the door, following who sanha guessed were five surgical residents out into the hallway.

“yoon sanha, choi bomin, choi yoojung and kim junkyu, you’re with me” one of the residents called out. sanha turned to face him and scanned him up and down. he was tall, his face resembling something of a feline, but handsome. he had jet black hair that almost covered his eyes and a serious look on his face. “im doctor moon, nice to meet you. follow me”

the four of them followed doctor moon through the halls, passing by the front desk where nurses and other doctors are busy doing charts and paper work. “i have five rules, memorise them. rule number one; don’t bother sucking up, i already hate you. that’s not going to change” he said, looking back at them with his serious expression. “trauma protocol, phone list, pagers. nurses will page you, you answer every page at a _run_. a run! that’s rule number two,” he continued.

sanha and bomin shared a look. doctor moon continues to speak, “your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours, you’re _interns, grunts, nobodies_ , bottom of the surgical food chain. you run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop, and _do not_ complain!” they all stop in front of a door in one of the hallways, doctor moon opens it, revealing two bunk beds inside. “on-call rooms, attendings hog them. sleep _when_ you can, _where_ you can, which brings me to rule number three,  If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is _actually_ dying. rule number four; the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. not only will you have killed someone, you would have woke me for no good reason. are we clear?” doctor moon turns to look at the group of interns.

sanha looks down at his notepad. _ 1,2,3,4... _ he raises his hand slowly. “yes?” doctor moon asks. “you said five rules. that was only four” sanha asks warily.

doctor moon glares at him. “rule number five, when i move, you move”

sanha nods slowly. the four interns stare at doctor moon, waiting for instructions.

doctor moon sighs, “move!”


	2. first case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference, OR = operation room.
> 
> don’t ask why i referred to bin as ‘doctor moon’ in the last chapter and minhyuk as ‘minhyuk’ in this one... i wasn’t sure how formal i wanted it to be.

** hour 1 **

sanha tried his best not to freak out as he helped roll the stretcher into the emergency room, listening to the rescue team describe the patients injuries and mentally noting them down. 

“...dislocated shoulder and a swollen ankle” doctor moon nods, “page doctor park” he says towards one of the nurses and then looks up at the four interns who have eager looks on their faces. “alright... yoon and kim, you’re on this case. choi and choi 2, charts”

sanha did a victory dance in his head. he had a case on his first hour. he nodded towards junkyu and they both followed the injured patient into the trauma room while bomin and yoojung groaned and followed doctor moon out of the emergency room.

the patient groaned in pain as the team of doctors transferred her onto a bed. “that really hurts” she mumbled.

“don’t worry miss hwang, we’ll get you some painkillers in just a second” sanha reassured, walking over to the shelves and grabbing the correct medication. junkyu stood beside the patient, “so... how did this happen?” junkyu asked curiously.

the patient looked around 16 years old, long brown hair and sharp features. her clothes were sparkling under her jacket. sanha guessed she must’ve hurt herself during a performance of sorts. “i slipped off the vault at my gymnastics meet, i’m a level 10 gymnast” she said, managing to smile proudly given her situation. sanha smiled to himself as he prepared the medicine, _he was right._

“you must’ve fell pretty hard. landed on your foot?” junkyu asked. the girl nodded slowly. “landed wrong on my foot and then on my shoulder... is it broken? because if it is, i’m dead. do you know how much my parents pay for my gymnastic lessons? it’s not cheap to become as good as i am” 

“we won’t know until we take your x-rays, miss hwang. but your shoulder should pop right back in” sanha said, just in time for the resident in charge to arrive.

“so, which one of you is doctor yoon?” 

sanha and junkyu turned their heads towards the door where a shorter male with brown fluffy hair stood. he had sharp features, especially around the eyes. sanha felt intimidated. he was handsome. _is everyone in this hospital good looking?_

“um, that would be me,” sanha replied shyly. he cursed himself for being so awkward. the resident scanned him up and down and smiled. he had dimples. “great, im doctor park minhyuk, chief resident, ortho, what do we have?” he said and walked closer to the patient.

_ chief resident. holy shit. _

sanha gave junkyu a look and the other male gestured for him to introduce the patient. he felt bad that the other intern had barely been acknowledged but he continued anyway, grabbing the patient’s chart. “ah, hwang yeji, 15 years old, fell while performing an acrobatic stunt at a gymnastics meet. dislocated shoulder, swollen ankle and a few small bruises on her back side. no signs of internal bleeding or head trauma ” 

“alright, miss hwang-“ minhyuk started but the patient cut him off, a shy smile on her face, “you can call me yeji!” she says. 

minhyuk smiles, laughing, and sanha swears it the most gorgeous smile he’s ever seen in his life. “of course. yeji, i need to pop your shoulder back in before we get any x-rays. it doesn’t look too bad, i’m sure you will only need to wear a cast for about two weeks”

“and my ankle?”

“well, we can’t see much past the swelling, so it’s hard to tell. i’ll have doctor yoon and doctor kim here treat your bruises and give you something to help with the swelling right before they bring you up for x-rays” minhyuk smiled. the patient looked nervous. “don’t worry yeji, you’re in good hands” 

sanha couldn’t help but stare at his resident. he was soft spoken and good with patients despite his intimidating aura. 

“doctor kim, could you help distract the patient while i pop her shoulder back into place? maybe ask her about her gymnastics?” minhyuk asks junkyu. the intern nods in understanding and walks over to the patient with a smile, starting small talk with her. 

minhyuk starts putting on his gloves while sanha stands to the side, glancing at him every chance he got. he really couldn’t help himself, minhyuk looked so effortlessly attractive. if sanha’s mother knew he was gushing over his superior at work, he’d be dead meat. this is not the doctor he had trained himself to be. 

minhyuk walked over to the patient and gently grabbed her arm, getting ready to adjust it. “doctor yoon, i need you to hold the patient’s shoulder down gently. don’t put too much pressure or else it could completely mess up the position her bone” minhyuk said, strictly. sanha could tell that he was very serious when it came to his work. it was admirable.

“alright, sir” sanha says as calmly as possible even though he is scared to death of screwing up on the inside. he gently holds down the patient’s shoulder, she glances at them nervously. “yeji, it’s alright, keep talking to doctor kim. he’s handsome isn’t he?” minhyuk says with a small smile and the girl laughs, blushing.

sanha chuckles on the inside. as junkyu keeps talking to her and minhyuk finally finds the right time, popping her shoulder back in. sanha could barely blink and it was done. yeji let out a high pitched yelp, but not as loud as sanha had expected, thankfully. 

“woah... that was cool” the patient said and minhyuk smiled at her. “i told you, you’re in good hands yeji”

after putting the girl’s arm into a cast and applying medicine to her bruises and swollen ankle, minhyuk instructed the two interns to bring her up for an x-ray and reminded them to page him if her ankle was really broken. sanha and junkyu nodded and began rolling her out of the trauma room and out into the hall.

“wow” junkyu said after minhyuk had left. “that was badass. maybe i’ll get into ortho” he joked and sanha smiled shaking his head. 

_doctor park minhyuk, chief resident._

** hour 5 **

"he's so hot" sanha sighs, placing his chin on the palm of his hand as he admires the doctor who is standing across the room, talking to a patient. bomin stood beside him, following sanha’s eyes to see who exactly he was talking about.

“who? doctor park?” bomin asks, raising an eyebrow.

“yeah... doctor park minhyuk” sanha sighs dreamily once again. 

the two were at the counter on the patient’s floor, coincidentally they were both assigned to patients who were placed here, sanha being instructed to watch over yeji (who had unfortunately broken her ankle and needed surgery soon) and bomin being assigned to an older patient who needed their appendix removed. they decided to hang out at the nurses counter waiting to be paged or asked to do something by their residents. 

bomin snorts, taking a seat in the empty chair beside sanha. “he’s alright. i didn’t know you were one to gush over residents. choi yoojung has been fangirl-ing over doctor moon since this morning. i don’t see it” bomin had been with yoojung, who kept talking about how attractive doctor moon was every chance she got. bomin had no idea such a tiny girl could talk so much.

sanha looks at bomin, “you’re straight aren’t you?” 

bomin laughs, nodding.

“no wonder” sanha rolls his eyes. “oh crap, doctor park is coming over here” he says when he sees minhyuk finish talking to a patient and heads towards the counter they were sitting at. the two interns automatically straighten. 

“doctor yoon, you can begin prepping hwang yeji for surgery” minhyuk said. “there aren’t many critical surgeries for the day, so we managed to schedule her’s earlier. her parents have already arrived, you can inform them"

sanha’s eyes lit up at the mention of surgery. “ah... will i, um, get to scrub in?” he asked warily, not sure what answer he is expecting. minhyuk _is_ the chief resident.

minhyuk placed a hand on his chin as if he was thinking and hummed. “well, you have done a good job so far. you can stand close by and watch me from inside the OR” he said. sanha’s smiled widened, he was jumping on the inside. even just the thought of being allowed inside the OR made him want to jump out of his seat and hug minhyuk. but that would be inappropriate, so he stayed as calm as possible. “thank you doctor park” 

minhyuk smiled. “of course, see you in surgery doctor yoon” he winked turning around and walking off into the hallway.

sanha swore he could feel his heart pounding quickly in his chest. he wasn’t sure if it was because of minhyuk and his unbelievable charm or because he was going to be in the OR in the next couple hour or so, watching a surgery up close. either way, he was excited. his first day was going so well already.

“lucky you, yoon sanha” bomin smiled proudly, patting sanha on the back. “yoon inha’s son turns out to be amazing after all” 

“i didn’t even do much, but thank you” sanha says gratefully. 

maybe becoming a surgical intern was his greatest choice after all. he quickly headed to the patients room where her parent's were both arguing with each other.  “um, i’m sorry to interrupt but, i need to start prepping your daughter for surgery” sanha said, the two parents stopped arguing and turned to face him. “we managed to move her surgery up”

mrs hwang frowns and turns to look at her husband once again. “you see? we paid so much money for those lessons, and now we need to pay more for this damn surgery. this kid is doing nothing but wasting our money” 

sanha resisted the urge to make a face at what he had heard. 

“honey, calm down. it’s not yeji’s fault, accidents happen” mr hwang says calmly. but mrs hwang seems to get angrier. “that’s always the excuse! have you maybe thought that having this menace was the accident?!”

sanha opened his mouth to say something, but the two started bickering loudly once again. he didn’t know what to do.

“doctor yoon?”

sanha turned around, relief washing over him as he see’s minhyuk. “doctor park-“

sanha barely got to say anything before a loud beeping noise was heard. the two doctors quickly turned towards the patient, who was seizing on the bed. the two quickly ran over to the patient. holding her down gently.

“she’s seizing” sanha said, panic evident in his voice. 

“yeah, obviously” minhyuk said rather harshly, as if he was frustrated. “page doctor lee dongmin, now!”

"yeji!" mr hwang said, worried as he held his daughters hand. sanha glanced at mrs hwang who stood to the side, her arms crossed. sanha's heart broke for yeji.

** hour 10 **

yeji was bleeding into her brain.

it was small, and couldn’t have been noticed at all if it wasn’t for her having a seizure. there was no visible head trauma when she arrived at the ER, so she must have hit her head hard for a split second during her fall. she needed brain surgery, quick, the bleed was small so they needed to operate as soon as possible to stop it from bleeding any further and causing even more complications.

sanha didn’t know why he was blaming himself. he felt like a failure. but he knew deep down inside that there was no way anyone could’ve known. 

sanha was like that. unlike his mother who was confident in everything she did, especially when it came to her work as a surgeon, sanha was insecure. he was afraid of failure. 

he sighed nervously as he tied the surgical mask behind his head. doctor lee dongmin was beside him, scrubbing his hands throughly. he was indeed good looking, model-like, he remembered the interns saying. “you must be yoon inha’s son” dongmin spoke up suddenly. sanha stared at him, shocked. he stayed silent. “you look just like your mother” dongmin smiled, “good work so far, today. many of the attendings have high expectations for you” 

sanha gripped the hem of his scrubs tightly. “e-everyone knows?” he asked.

dongmin rose an eyebrow, turning off the tap. “knows that you’re yoon inha’s son? of course. we were notified that you were going to be taking your internship program here. you look just like your mother”

_damn it,_ sanha said to himself. this was even worse than the interns knowing. now he had all the attendings at this hospital thinking he was going to be as great as his mother. another reason to be scared of failure. 

ne nodded slowly just as the door opened, minhyuk and doctor moon walking in, laughing. minhyuk glanced at sanha, giving him a small smile which made him feel slightly better. doctor moon walked up to dongmin and placed a kiss on his cheek. “hey, bin” dongmin greeted with a smile.

sanha tilted his head slightly. so this is who the interns were talking about. doctor moon, who he now knew as _bin,_ was dating the model-like neurosurgeon, dongmin. the couple shared smiles as if they were conversing through telepathy as bin turned on the tap and started scrubbing his hands. 

“are you ready to watch this surgery, doctor yoon?” sanha stopped staring at the couple and turned to minhyuk who was still smiling, dimples and all. _he was so gorgeous._

“of course, doctor park” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ! comments and kudos are appreciated.


	3. staring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! sorry this took a while for me to upload, it’s sort of messy. but i tried my best. im glad this story is getting more attention than i expected !! thank you all for the comments and kudos <3

** hour 21 **

sanha and bomin both laid down one of the spare beds down in the basement hall, staring blankly at the ceiling. junkyu and jihoon sat across from them, eating snacks while yoojung and sookyung sat on the floor chatting. 

“why didn’t i just become a teacher?” bomin said.

“teachers are boring, plus they have to sit with a bunch of kids all day” junkyu laughed, shoving chips into his mouth. “how about a waiter? they don’t do much” 

bomin, junkyu and jihoon laughed.

“come on guys, we’re barely through half our shift. it cant be that bad” sanha said, sighing as he thought about the rush he felt just standing in the OR hours ago. it was like heaven, especially when he got to watch hot surgeons perform kick-ass surgery. he really wished he was the one getting to perform the procedure with them, though. 

everyone turned to look at sanha. “seriously?” jihoon said, raising an eyebrow. “of course you say that. you actually got to be inside the OR while the rest of us ran errands like secretary’s” 

sanha sat up, pouting, “i just got lucky with doctor park on my first day. you guys will get to experience it too” he said, crossing his arms. everyone had found out about him being the one and only yoon inha’s son and they hadn’t stop picking on him for being ‘favoured’ by the residents and attendings when he clearly wasn’t. 

if anything, his superiors knowing that he was one of the best cardiac surgeons in south korea’s son was possibly even worse. no one was going to favour him if they knew that sanha wasn’t even that interested in cardio. no one was going to favour him when they found out that he wasn’t half as good as his mother ever was. 

“face it sanha, all the attendings are going to be asking for you over all the interns” jihoon said. 

sanha rolled his eyes. “whatever” he diverted his eyes from jihoon and junkyu who were messily finishing off their snacks to the two girls sat on the floor. “hey, yoojung, how’s your huge crush on doctor moon?” he smirked, trying to shift the attention from himself.

the girl blushed, avoiding sanha’s eyes. “shut up! he literally has a boyfriend” she sighed in disappointment. “i can’t even be angry because his boyfriend looks like he was sculpted by gods” 

they all laughed, nodding in agreement. “i was in the OR with them both and doctor moon looked so happy compared to when he’s with us. much less scary and way more soft” sanha said, remembering the couple smiling and joking with each other while performing the surgery. minhyuk even commented on how disgustingly sweet they were being inside the OR.

“maybe that’s the key. we should get laid” junkyu suggested. bomin scoffed at him, “when’s the last time you got laid, junkyu?”bomin asked and junkyu was silent, scratching the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

“he can’t even remember” jihoon teased, “we should all go to the bar after our shift. we deserve it, have some fun, you know?”

bomin shrugged, “im in. i need a good drink anyway. girls?” he turned towards the two on the floor. they both nodded, saying that they needed a drink too. “sanha?” junkyu asked and everyone turned towards the blonde.

he pursed his lips. sanha wasn’t much of a drinker, but he figured a few drinks couldn’t hurt, especially after a long 48 hour shift. “yeah, sure. the bar across from the hospital right?” 

“yup” jihoon smirked in satisfaction. they all nodded and planned to meet up at the entrance of the hospital right after their shifts end.

sanha got to lay there for a few more minutes before doctor moon was paging him and bomin. the both of them got up from the bed and bid goodbye to the other interns. they walked through the halls and stopped at the elevators, pressing the button to go up. 

“sanha, we’re friends right?” bomin asked suddenly as the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped in together. sanha rose an eyebrow, “uh, sure, i guess” he shrugged. the two were pretty close already, compared to them and any of the other interns. bomin also wasn’t obsessed with sanha being a famous surgeon’s son, so he could consider him a friend.

“good. so i can tell you that i think park jihoon is incredibly annoying” bomin sighed and leaned against the wall. “he’s so smug for no reason”

sanha laughed, “yeah, i agree. i feel like he wants to get us drunk so he can make us spill all our dirty secrets” 

the elevator stopped at another floor and the doors slid open, sanha’s posture straightened at the sight of minhyuk, who flashed sanha a smirk and wink before turning to face the other way. sanha’s mouth dropped slightly in shock as his cheeks turned pink. bomin glanced at him and stifled a laugh as sanha placed his hands over his burning cheeks. 

finally the elevator stopped at the surgical floor and the two interns walked out, not even sparing a glance at the resident who had his eyes on sanha’s back the whole time. they both rushed to where doctor moon was waiting, glancing at each other and laughing softly.

“choi, yoon, good” bin says, grabbing a large file and handing it to bomin. “these are my patients CT scans. i need you to bring these to doctor lee dongmin. he’s in the lab. and after that i need you go and look for doctor kim myungjun, he’s not answering any of my pages” bin looks up at them and raises his eyebrow, an intimidating look plastered on his face.

the two interns share a look again and then look back at bin, answering “yes sir” in sync and heading off to the lab. bomin lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “gosh, he’s so scary” bomin says as they decide to take the stairs instead of the elevators. 

“he doesn’t seem like a naturally scary person. its just that he knows how to make himself clear. i like that” sanha says. bomin looks at him weirdly, but shook his head and just chuckled. 

they reached the next floor and headed straight to the lab, giving dongmin the scans. (un)fortunately for sanha minhyuk was also there, and he gave sanha another look that the younger still couldn’t read. the two interns were out of the lab as soon as dongmin had told them they could go. 

“minhyuk don’t tell me you’re flirting with an intern” dongmin says once bomin and sanha have left. “that’s like flirting with babies. you do not flirt with babies” 

minhyuk laughs, fixing his coat. “they’re not babies. plus, he’s tall and cute” he pictures the look sanha’s face when they were in the OR earlier and smiles. “just my type”

dongmin looks back at minhyuk, “seriously, minhyuk? isn’t sanha bin’s intern? he’s going to kill you” dongmin says, walking over to the resident. “you know he hates it when his interns get involved with their superiors” 

“he got involved with you when he was an intern” minhyuk says, raising an eyebrow at the attending who couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks. “exactly. so who cares what he thinks”

dongmin coughed, trying to hide his flushed face as he remembered the things he and bin had done when the younger was an intern. “are you going to sleep with him?”

minhyuk shrugged, “maybe. you know i don’t do relationships” 

dongmin could just sigh and went back to examine the CT scans. 

-

hour 48

finally. the end of their first shift. all the interns were exhausted, scattered in the locker room changing out of their scrubs and making small conversations. sanha and bomin sat on one of the benches, sanha’s eyes already starting to flutter shut and bomin had already yawned almost 10 times in the past half hour. it was definitely a long, tiring shift but it wasn’t anything that sanha hadn’t expected. he wanted to become a surgeon, after all, and saving people lives weren’t exactly something you could do in just a few minutes.

sanha didn’t get to do much, much like all the other interns today, but that was also expected. he remembers what doctor moon had said about them, they were _interns, nobodies_ , and it would take a while for their superiors to see their potential, to trust them with someone else’s life. he understood how everything worked. 

“you guys still up for drinks?” jihoon asked as he shut his locker and leaned against it. he looked at sanha’s tired expression and snorted, “is our little baby yoon too tired?” he said in a mocking tone.

sanha looked up at him, glaring and then looked back at bomin who shook his head, as if telling him not to bother with jihoon. “im fine, me and bomin will catch up with you guys later” he said. jihoon just laughed, dragging junkyu and the two girls with him out of the locker room.

sanha let out a groan. “thank god he’s under a different resident” bomin laughed in agreement. every single time sanha had even ran into jihoon, the other wouldn’t miss the opportunity to tease him. it was quite irritating, bomin had to muster up the strength to not strangle jihoon every time he opened his mouth.

after sitting there for a while more, the two finally got up and made their way out of the locker room and into the halls. “are you going to drink?” bomin asked as the two got onto the elevator. “because i get sleepy when i’m drunk, and there’s no way i’m going to fall asleep at a bar where everyone can make fun of me” 

sanha chuckled, “I’m sure one beer wouldn’t hurt. but it’s up to you” 

soon enough they had arrived at the bar, walking in to see the group of interns already sat there at a table, passing rounds of shots around. the bar wasn’t too full considering it was early into the day, but it seemed like the bartenders were used to the hospital staff coming in at the most random times due to the timing of their shifts. the place was quite literally across from the hospital. 

sanha and bomin decided to sit away from the group, ignoring the teasing shouts. they sat at the bar instead and ordered themselves drinks. bomin ordered a beer just like sanha had suggested while the blonde ordered a glass of soju. “shall we cheer? to our first day as interns?” bomin suggested as sanha poured soju into the shot glass. “sure”

they shared a look before clinking their glasses together and downing their drinks. well, bomin was barely sipping at his while sanha downed the shot in one go, cringing as the alcohol burned his throat. he took another one straight after, though. 

as the two were talking and sanha was slowly getting drunk, more bottles of soju being ordered, the man sitting across from the bar was busy admiring him and his soft pouting lips that looked very appealing even under the dim lights of the bar. “minhyuk, you’re staring” dongmin said, nudging the younger with his elbow. “stop doing that, it’s weird”

minhyuk rolled his eyes. “shut up, dongmin. he’s just pretty” 

minhyuk had his eyes on that intern since the moment he saw him in the trauma room. he had this adorable, innocent looking face and big round eyes. he was smart and quick on his feet and didn’t ask annoying questions. minhyuk wasn’t even surprised when dongmin had told him that he was the intern whose mother was the best cardiac surgeon in the country.

dongmin hummed, “he’s cute” 

“who’s cute?” said bin, who returned from the bathroom. minhyuk sighed and continued sipping on his drink. he wished he had ordered something alcoholic. dongmin didn’t answer his boyfriend, instead pulled him down for a kiss. bin smiled as he stood in between dongmin’s legs. minhyuk could just roll his eyes. he was used to it, he had been best friends with bin ever since their intern days and was there since the very start of bin and dongmin’s relationship.

the couple started making out, shamelessly, and he decided it wasn’t worth trying to break them apart. he looked across the bar again where sanha had stood up and started dancing, drunkenly. bomin was just watching him and shaking his head, taking sips of his beer. minhyuk glanced at the couple who were practically eating each others faces beside him and then back at the cute intern who looked like he was about to fall over.

he stood up after finishing his drink and headed over to where sanha and bomin were, taking a deep breath as he quickly slipped his arm around the younger’s waist, saving him from tripping over. “woah, be careful” he said as sanha turned around, his lips parted in shock. 

“oh my god, doctor park” sanha said in shock, placing his hands on minhyuk’s chest. “woah” he said as he could feel the well built muscles underneath the older’s t-shirt.

minhyuk laughed, “hey” 

sanha looked back at bomin who did nothing but stare at the two, amused. “bomin look it’s the sexy doctor from the hospital!” sanha whispered to his friend, or maybe he thought he was whispering. minhyuk smiled and bit his bottom lip. his hand was still firm on sanha’s waist. 

sanha turned to look at him again, his lips pouting cutely. minhyuk couldn’t help but stare at them. “ _hi~_ ” he slurred. minhyuk didn’t think sanha was one to get drunk so easily. but it made sanha even cuter in his eyes.

“can i kiss you?” minhyuk asked, pulling the younger closer so he could hear him over the loud music.

sanha gasped, “y-you want to kiss me?” he replied quietly as his cheeks flushed red. minhyuk smiled widely, and even in sanha’s drunken state he could tell that the older was gorgeous. 

minhyuk didn’t even answer, pulling the younger down and kissed him on the lips, and he was satisfied that sanha’s lips were plump and felt soft against his own. 

sanha couldn’t think straight as he kissed back. all that was going through his mind were that minhyuk was hot and they were kissing. _they were kissing_ , in a bar, and he was drunk. 


	4. ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! im so sorry it’s been a while since the last update, i’ve been sort of busy with school and my own life. 
> 
> this chapter is sort of a filler, and its pure smut. so if you aren’t comfortable reading that, you don’t have to! hopefully the next chapter will be out in a few days. 
> 
> enjoy :)

“hyung...” sanha groaned as minhyuk continued to leave kisses along his neck.

everything was hazy, he wasn’t sure how they ended up at minhyuk’s apartment, minhyuk sat at the edge of the bed while sanha straddled his lap, but they were there somehow. 

sanha was loud and whiny. minhyuk started wondering if every single inch of him was sensitive because minhyuk could kiss or touch him anywhere and he’d be whining out ‘hyung’ and gripping onto his shoulders tightly. it was hot and so cute at the same time, the older couldn’t get enough of it. he loved every sound that sanha made and they hadn’t even taken each other’s clothes off. 

minhyuk left marks along sanha’s neck and pulled away, smiling at the result. “so pretty, baby” he whispered as he pecked sanha’s lips. sanha whined again as he rut his hips against minhyuk’s, “please, hyung, more” 

minhyuk stared into sanha’s desperate eyes. he looked so adorable. minhyuk almost didn’t have the heart to fuck him like this. 

_ almost.  _

and just like that, all their clothes ended up on the floor and sanha ended up being trapped under minhyuk’s naked body, legs spread wide while his hands were pinned above his head. minhyuk trailed kisses all the way from his neck down to his slightly toned chest and abs, making sure to tease the younger’s nipples just to hear him moan softly. 

“look at you, all spread out just for me” minhyuk smirks as he places a kiss on one of sanha’s thighs. “do you want my cock baby?”

“p-please... want it so bad” sanha was close to tears as he whined out. his cock was perfectly curved against his abdomen, red and leaking pre-cum. he wasn’t sure how long he would last. “where, baby? tell me where you want my cock” minhyuk asked, kissing the tip of sanha’s cock, tasting him. he held down the younger’s hips as he squirmed.

“h-hyung... please...”

“tell me, baby”

sanha moaned once again as minhyuk continued to lick the pre-cum clean off of his cock. “inside me! want your cock inside me, hyung!” 

minhyuk smiled and placed once last kiss on sanha’s tip. “good boy” 

minhyuk sat up and reached towards the drawer of his nightstand, grabbing the small bottle of lube and a condom. he popped open the cap of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and closed the cap again before tossing it somewhere on the bed. 

he placed one of his hands on the younger’s hip, circling with his thumb softly as he circled sanha’s rim with one of his lube covered fingers. sanha whined, gripping at the sheets. minhyuk laughed, _cute_. he barely had done anything yet sanha was whining and squirming. it made minhyuk want to ruin him. 

once he finally inserted the first finger, sanha moaned softly, quickly begging the older for more. minhyuk was surprised, but guessing by sanha’s cute personality and charm, he probably had a good amount of experience, anyway, despite him looking as innocent as ever. when he was on his third finger sanha was whining and moaning loudly, his hands gripping the sheets even more. “h-hyung, please, im ready... want... want you” 

“want me? want me to what, baby?”

sanha whined again, “want you to fuck me, _now!_ ” 

“so demanding” minhyuk smirked as he pulled his fingers out, watching in satisfaction as sanha clenched around nothing. “such a dirty boy, begging for my cock” he said as he slid the condom over his length and spread the access lube onto it. sanha watched, biting his lip as he tried his best to stay still.

he was almost fully sober at this point, the adrenaline helping him clear his mind. he was fully aware of what was about to happen, and he was more nervous than drunk sanha was when he willingly let his boss take him home and strip off all his clothes. 

but there was no turning back. he wanted this, badly. he wasn’t going to pretend like he hadn’t been thinking about the hot doctor all day at work, because he definitely was. but he never imagined getting this lucky so quickly. 

“ready? are you sure about this?” minhyuk asked as he lined himself up with sanha’s entrance. 

sanha nodded, cutely, “please, i want this, hyung”

minhyuk leaned over and kissed sanha shortly, it was sweet and soft. sanha swore he almost felt butterflies.

but those feelings were cut short as minhyuk pushed into him, the both of them groaning at the tightness. “relax, baby” minhyuk whispered and kissed his neck softly. “s-so big...” sanha whined as he gripped onto the older’s back. 

it didn’t take long for minhyuk to bottom out, sanha had finally relaxed and was now moaning into his ear and telling him to move. minhyuk placed one last kiss on the younger’s lips before pulling his cock out almost completely and slamming back in. sanha let out a scream, his whole body tingling at the sensation he felt. minhyuk continued doing the same movement, setting a steady pace as he pushed deeper each time, abusing sanha’s prostate every chance he got. sanha didn’t hold back, his moans and his nails scratching minhyuk’s back definitely said that the older was doing a great job.

“more, hyung, deeper” sanha cried out.

minhyuk complied, giving the younger exactly what he wanted. he reached one of his hands down and gripped sanha’s leaking cock that was slapping against his abdomen and slowly jerked him off, causing sanha to roll his head back and scream in pleasure. 

minhyuk bit his lip to suppress his smile. this intern, _his intern_ , who looked so innocent, calm and collective at the hospital was spread out naked beneath him, hair messy and panting, begging for minhyuk to fuck him more. he was swelling with pride. 

sanha felt the knot in his stomach tightening, he was near the edge. “hyung... hyung i-im gon-“ he tried to speak but nothing came out coherent, his sentences being lost between the moans and whines he was letting out.

“shh, baby, its okay” minhyuk said as he slowed down slightly. “cum for me, baby, show me how good it feels to have my cock deep inside you, scream my name”

sanha felt a tear roll down his cheek. the pleasure he was feeling was intense. minhyuk sped up again, snapping his hips hard and fast. sanha couldn’t hold back anymore, “m-minhyuk!” he screamed as he came undone, thick white spurts of cum released between them. he moaned as minhyuk continued to fuck him through his orgasm, his body tingling from sensitivity. “good boy, there you go” minhyuk praised, his hips slowing down as he kissed sanha’s neck softly. 

“h-hyung” sanha said, his voice barely audible, clearly fucked out. “want you... want you to cum on my face” he choked out, his hole clenching around minhyuk once again, too sensitive to handle any more. minhyuk froze for a second after hearing the younger’s request, shocked that sanha would ask him for such a thing. but god, did it turn him on. he pulled out, slipping the condom off quickly and throwing it onto the floor.

he kneeled beside sanha’s head, admiring his blonde hair that was fanned out from his fucked out face, eyes fluttered shut showing off his pretty eyelashes and plump lips parted, breathing heavily. minhyuk jerked himself off, fast, aiming his cock right over the younger’s pretty face. it didn’t take long before he was cumming, moaning out sanha’s name as his cum hit the younger’s cheeks, some even getting on his lips. minhyuk watched in awe as sanha licked his cum off of his own lips as he jerked himself through his orgasm.

finally, after coming down from his high minhyuk plopped down beside the younger who looked like he was seconds away from dozing off. he smiled at the sight, reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing some wet tissues. the younger whined as minhyuk cleaned him up, wiping the cum off of his cheeks and stomach. 

he cleaned himself up as well, threw the tissues and discarded condom into the rubbish bin and then tucked sanha under the covers before sliding in beside him. the younger wrapped his hands around minhyuk’s waist, pulling himself closer and laying his head on minhyuk’s built chest. minhyuk could just smile at how cute sanha was being, acting like minhyuk didn’t just fuck him senseless minutes ago. he wrapped his arms around the blonde, softly running a hand through his hair. 

the worry about what would happen when they woke up the next morning was starting to creep up minhyuk’s spine, but he pushed the thoughts away. he just wanted to sleep and enjoy having the cute boy in his arms. whatever happened in the morning was something he could worry about then.

he placed a kiss on sanha’s temple, something he never really did to his one night stands, but sanha’s sleeping face and pouted lips were too much to resist. 

sanha drifted off to sleep, feeling happy and satisfied. just like minhyuk, he decided to push away the feelings of worry until the morning, enjoying the warmth of minhyuk’s body against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that wasn’t too bad. im not exactly experienced in writing detailed smut.
> 
> i made a twitter solely for astro a couple weeks ago, its @rakigf if anyone wants to follow me. 
> 
> thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated !!


End file.
